


Welcome to Hell's Garden

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [19]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, More than thanos is at least, Multi, Terrible joke sorry, This event let me kiss Levi's ear, and from the moment I read that, this fic was inevitable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Kat should probably take this quest more seriously, since they're looking for an endangered flower. Oh well. Right now it's time for shenanigans.Everything will PROBABLY be fine.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Kudos: 13





	1. The Meeting

"Okay, then. What's all this about an emergency meeting?" Belphegor asked.

"Something's happened. Something big." Lucifer was not even remotely ready to joke right now. Honestly, it was pretty intimidating.

"And that would be...?" Levi asked, eyes wide as they ever got.

Kat's brow furrowed in concentration.

"Did Mammon steal something important?" Gemma deadpanned.

"How would that be any different than normal?" Kat asked quietly.

"I ain't done nothin' yet! Nothin', ya hear me!" Mammon protested.

"You're always careful to emphasize the "not yet" part, aren't you?" Asmo asked, glaring at his elder brother.

"Nothing as mundane as that would warrant a meeting like this." Lucifer huffed.

"Mundane...?" Beel asked, apprehensive.

"Told you so." Kat whispered to Gemma, earning a dirty look from her friend.

"You are all well aware that there exists something called the Mirage Flower in the western forest, right?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm not." Kat declared, raising her hand as if they were in a classroom and Lucifer was just the exasperated teacher.

Lucifer sighed. "As I said, it's native to the western forest. It blooms in all colors of the rainbow and is considered an endangered species here in the Devildom."

"I would like to see that. Is the color due to it's nutrients, or some form of bio-luminescence? How does the flower fit in the food web within the ecosystem? What animals are attracted to it? And how are it's seeds spread? Is it's endangered status related to it's habitat being damaged, or to people plucking them to give to their loved ones or for monetary gain?" Gemma's inner nature enthusiast came out, finally finding something that truly interested her.

"If you're really so interested in this, I have a few book suggestions for you." Satan informed her, pleasantly. He was always glad to trade books and book suggestions with her. 

"I'd like that, Satan." 

"Awww," Kat cooed, clasping her hands. "You're getting along."

"Kat, don't be weird." Gemma ordered her, but the corner of her mouth was twitching with a bemused smile she was trying to repress.

"Are you done?" Lucifer glared at them. They were _not_ taking this as seriously as they should be!

"Sorry, Lucifer." Kat apologized.

A sentiment which Gemma only repeated when she got roughly elbowed in the stomach by Kat.

"As I was saying." Lucifer continued, "With the exception of a handful of them, they've all been stolen."

"Stolen?!" Levi shrieked.

"Wait. That's Illegal." Kat declared, brow furrowed. 

"Unbelievable. That's-" Belphagor's eyes widened.

"The truth, unfortunately." Lucifer scowled. "We can't sit on our hands and do nothing. You understand what I'm getting at, right?"

"So what you're saying is the Devildom, a place of magic where rulers hold complete power... has less security measures on an endangered species, than Human World Zoos? Not to mention, if it _is_ endangered, why are there no specimens in a greenhouse somewhere being taken care of for some off-site propagation, so the seedlings can be replanted?" Gemma asked, eyes narrowed in annoyance at this terribly inefficient method of conservation.

"Your ideas are noted for the future." Lucifer's eyes narrowed at Gemma at the clear disrespect in her tone.

"Oh, that's a great idea Gemma!" Kat crooned, "But on the other hand, are we gonna catch the thief now? Cause that sounds fun!!"

"No, it doesn't." Gemma turned to Kat. "Don't just... _lie_."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Gemma." Kat complained. "You wet noodle."

"Wonderful. That saves me the effort of having to explain." Lucifer completely ignored Gemma's input. "Stealing that flower is a crime- even more so if it were for personal gain. I will not allow such a petty thief to run free in the Devildom. Diavolo would have none of that."

Lucifer glared at all of them, the girls and his brothers. "Find the thief. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Beel, what do you think we should do?" Asked Asmo whilst pouting.

"About the Mirage Flower?" Beel cocked his head.

"Talk about bad timing. I'm trying to get ready for the big update for Mononoke Land. I don't have time for this." Complained Levi.

"That sucks. But we can play together after we catch the thief, right?" Kat patted Levi's head affectionately, earning a glare from Levi. He **told** her not to do that in front of his brothers.

Gemma said nothing, she was barely even paying attention. She had her nose buried in a Book titled " _Devildom Flora and Fauna: Book 12: The Biology of_ _Bio-Luminescence_ ". She had a large stack next to her that she had to go through afterwards.

"Mammon's probably behind it anyway, so we might not even have to lift a finger on this one. How about we simply let things play out as they will?" Belphie suggested.

"You say that even if this concerns an endangered flower?" Satan frowned at Belphie's priorities. "If Mammon really is the culprit, we definitely can't let things play out as they will."

"Come on, Guys." Kat argued, "Mammon - as much as I love that boy - is a giant idiot. I'll admit that... However, he knows that Lucifer has his eyes on these flowers. Mammon is not _that_ much of an idiot. I don't think Mammon is behind this at all."

"Think about it, Kat." Satan glared at her, "If it _is_ him - and it probably is - and word gets out that one of our brothers stole the Mirage flower, it would stain our entire family name."

"How do we go about catching Mammon- no, the real thief- in the first place?" Beel questioned.

Kat practically bounced in place when she made her declaration. "Ooh! We should set a _trap_ to catch the thief!"

"But then the thief will be on his guard." Leviathan pointed out. "He might even run away with the flower."

"Then again..." Asmo sent Kat a flirtatious grin, "...Kat, if you're there, it doesn't sound so bad!"

Levi's cheeks flushed as he immediately responded, "Y-Yeah, I might as well help out, too." He didn't want to be left out.

"And if you're going, then so am I." Belphie declared.

Kat clapped her hand excitedly. "Oh, yaaay! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I wonder what it tastes like." Beel said cheerfully.

Satan just shook his head. "Beel. Don't." 

"And with their six-man party fully formed, our heroes venture forth into the western forest...!" Levi cheerfully declared.

Kat just stared at Levi. That excited smile he had was just so cute. 

Satan made everyone draw lots to see who was on team one, and who went on team two.

Satan than counted the lots and smiled. "...That means that Kat, Asmo, Beel, and I will go first."

Levi glared hatefully at his little brother. "..."

"Was there any point to us drawing straws to see who would go, Satan?" Belphie asked, glaring at Satan along with him.

"Belphie's looking pretty scary..." Beel declared.

Kat winced at that turn of phrase. It brought up... she just didn't want to think about it. There was a reason Kat usually chose not to spend one-on-one time with Belphie.

"Not like I care..." Shouted Levi, throwing one of his little temper tantrums. "I'm over here having the time of my life working to reach top rank in Mononoke Land! Go on! Have fun without me!"

Levi stomped to his room when he was done.

"Aw, Levi." Kat frowned after him. Poor boy.

"He ran off to sulk, as expected." Beel narrated.

"Now that he's out of our hair," Asmo declared happily, "Let's hop and skip and jump on out of here, Kat!"

Kat gave Asmo an affectionate smile and blew him a kiss.

"Asmo!" Satan snapped. "Don't get any ideas!"

Asmo dragged Kat to his bedroom, happy to dress her up as ever. 

"Kat, I'll bet you don't have any mountain climbing gear fit to scale the mountains here in the Devildom." He practically sang, "Luckily, I'm here to lend a hand-and my gear. Go on, you can use whatever you'd like."

" _Aww_. How sweet." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before choosing. "Uhm, I guess a backpack would help."

"In that case, this one here would be perfect for you." Asmo helped her fit it on while teasing her, "Hehe. It's a deep red, like your face whenever you think of me~"

Kat sent Asmo a warm smile. "Aww, you're so cute, Asmo." She stood on her tippy-toes to try and give him a peck on the lips.

Before she could kiss him, Lucifer barged in. "Enough fooling around! Get to work!" His arms were crossed as he glared at the two of them.

Kat really wanted to say something like, " _We've been here for like two minutes, Chill,_ " but Kat was a known coward. So she said absolutely nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"All done. Camp is set up and I've laid out who will be taking which shift for the stakeout." Satan declared.

Kat gave Satan a playful smile. Of course, it was just _coincidence_ that she and Satan got the shift together, and Asmo and Beel got the other shift. He's so transparent sometimes, It's absolutely adorable.

"Asmo and Beel had better not be shirking on their duties. They should be keeping an eye out for anything suspicious." Satan mentioned, pouting.

"...I'm worried about them." Kat commented. Not that she thought they were **incapable**. They just might not be the most... _motivated_.

"It's only natural...hm..." Satan frowned and looked down to the ground as he considered something to get their minds off it. 

"Hm?"

Satan smiled up at Kat. "We have some time to kill. Would you like to hear a story? It's a legend surrounding the forest."

At Kat's nod, he continued. "There once was a child that found themselves lost in this very forest. They were inexpressive and had a hard time empathizing with others."

"Oh. Like Lucifer?" Kat asked immediately.

"Haha. Exactly." Satan gave her his bright smile and a lighthearted chuckle before continuing on with the story. "Fortunately, the child was found before too long, but..."

There was a loud owl hooting in the distance during Satan's dramatic pause, which added a certain creepy aura to his story.

"...upon their face was the most unsettling of smiles. It was as if someone - or something - had taken the child's place." Satan asked Kat seriously, "What would you do if you found out there were another person out there impersonating you?"

Satan's question actually served to make Kat a lot less scared. She hated scary stories and movies... also bugs... and camping. Really makes it understand why in the world she agreed to do this.

On the bright side, questions like this made her focus on something more logical.

"Oh, that's easy." Kat answered, "I'd contact the authorities and get them involved. Identity theft is a very serious crime."

"A surprisingly measured response." Satan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then he relaxed and smiled at her. "As I said, it's nothing more than a legend."

They starting hearing the rustling of leaves, and the grunt of someone walking through bushes. Kat turned to look at Satan as if he somehow planned this while trying to scare her.

Satan glared in the direction of the noise. "Who's there?!"

"Sorry, my bad! I just had the sudden urge to...uh..." Mammon shrugged as if he was completely innocent.

Then Mammon abruptly realized who was shouting at him. His eyes widened, "Satan! Kat?!"

Satan glared angrily at him. "Oh! So it _was_ you, Mammon!"

Kat offered to go call Asmo and Beel.

Mammon just looked confused and somewhat offended. "Whaddya mean you're gonna call Asmo and Beel? Ya mean you've been watching me the whole time?!"

"If you needed money, you should've just said something, Mammon." Kat lectured. "I expect better from you."

Mammon pouted at her, "What are you...? Oh yeah... the Mirage Flower is in this forest. Almost Forgot!" Then Mammon raised his voice, "Which means I'm totally innocent! I'm just here to catch some Hellfire Newts... Uh, ya know, for the thrill of the hunt! Wasn't thinkin' about sellin' 'em at all! Nope, not at all!"

Kat turned and whispered to Satan. " _Are those illegal to catch and sell_?"

" _No. Heavily frowned on. But not Illegal_." Satan whispered back.

" _Oh, okay._ " Kat then turned to Mammon and pet his head affectionately. "Good boy, Mammon!"

Mammon turned red and told her he definitely didn't want her to do that, while melting into the touch.

Beel and Asmo finally arrived on sight of the three of them.

"What are you doing?" Beel asked, his eyes narrowed at them.

Mammon was frightened by their sudden appearance, "D'AAAAH!"

Satan dragged Mammon back home, "Lucifer will deal with you."

"Okay, byeeee. See you later!" Kat waved to him. She was sure that when Satan got home, him and Gemma will have more bonding moments over books. She'd grill her for details tomorrow.

Asmo complained, "Satan's gone off to have Lucifer deal with Mammon, meanwhile we're stuck here doing a whole lot of nothing."

Beel complained, "Yeah. I'm bored."

While Kat inwardly agreed with him, she realized she had to be the responsible one right now. "Guys! You're supposed to be on lookout!"

"No need to shout, love..." Asmo pouted.

Kat's cheeks turned red. He did that on purpose! He knows exactly how weak she was to that sweet talk! How dare he? She blew Asmo a kiss.

"Oh, I can't take this anymore! All this waiting around is bad for my skin! I'm going to take a nap."

"Sure." Beel shrugged, agreeing to keep watch.

"Sweet dreams, Asmo-Baby." Kat waved at him as he went into the tent.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you while I'm getting my beauty sleep." Asmo declared.

Kat didn't actually sleep all that much per day. She usually got to bed by 3-4 and woke up somewhere around 9. And she had some extra sleep the last couple of days, so she was completely fine. So she just turned to Beel and said, "Aren't you going too, Beel?"

"No, I'm fine." Beel shook his head, "You go ahead and get some sleep."

"You first!" Kat immediately ordered.

Beel smiled warmly at her, "Thanks, but I can't. I've got more energy than you, so you rest first, okay?"

"Fooooool!" A dark voice came from somewhere in the forest.

Beel's eyes widened as a rustle was heard.

But it was simply Belphie and Levi appeared from nowhere.

"How sappy...I can almost taste it in the air." Belphie drawled, a scowl on his face.

"Oh, you guys are here to join us?" Kat asked hopefully.

Levi immediately scowled, his cheeks turning bright red at the mental images brought up by Kat's declaration. "J-J-Join you? What are you talking about, Kat?!" 

Kat cocked her head. She did not understand what Levi was possibly talking about.

"Oh, you're here." Asmo declared, "It's about time!"

"You're supposed to be asleep." Beel frowned at Asmo.

"Details, details." Asmo practically sang. "Now, let's go, shall we?!"

"You can go by yourself. Kat's staying here." Belphegor declared.

Kat bit her lip, conflicted. She did not like the sound of this time spent alone in the woods with Belphie. But she _did_ like the sound of time alone in the woods with Levi. But... ugh. Choices were so confusing!

"Why?" Beel narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"Because I want to do... things with Kat." Belphie gave Kat that sweet smile of his.

"Then there'd be no point in doing this in shifts." Asmo pointed out.

"He's right, Belphie. Kat's tired too." Beel pointed out.

"Can't you hang on a little longer, Kat?" Belphie tried giving her those puppy dog eyes.

Yeah, this wasn't really what she wanted to do. Belphie was being pushy today. And she didn't want to deal with it.

"I'm going back." Kat declared, though wincing internally. She _knew_ how Levi would take that, and it wasn't good. He was such a sensitive boy. Which was usually a good thing in her opinion. Unfortunately, sometimes it just felt like she was kicking a puppy. 

"Do you really mean that?" Belphie pouted.

"I guess I can stay..." Kat was always so awkward around Belphie. She _knew_ he meant absolutely no harm. (Now, at least.) But knowing something intellectually didn't automatically mean her emotions were soothed. But she also felt guilty just ignoring one of the 7 people she lived with.

Kindness was a virtue, right?

"Okay, if you say so..." Beel looked concerned.

"Honestly, Belphie. You need to learn how to read the atmosphere..." Huffed Asmo, irritated. He sighed, "Time to admit defeat, Beel. Let's go back home and have a nice, warm bath together.

Beel shook his head, "I'll go back. I'll eat a mountain of food, and I WON'T get in the bath with you."

"Aw, you're no fun!" complained Asmo as the two of them left together.

"Hehe, that was easy to get rid of them."

"You're a monster..." Levi glared at Belphie.

"Yaay, Levi!" Kat threw her arms around her absolute favorite of the boys, and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Eh! Kat!! I told you not to do that!!" Levi whined, his cheeks turning a furious shade of red.


	4. Chapter 4

"Belphie, that snake. He's gone and put the stakeout onto us!" Levi complained.

"Usually, I'd completely agree with you. But honestly, I just wanted to have some alone time with my Leviachan~" Kat practically purred.

Leviathan turned red and averted his eyes from her, not being able to deal with it. "S-Speaking of staking out," he changed the subject, "where are we supposed to be doing that, anyway?"

"Around here should be fine. We should keep our eyes on the flower."

"You think so too?" Levi nodded. "Let's rest here...ah!" 

He heard a loud noise and brought Kat over to him, "Kat, over here, and get down!" He ordered. "Did you hear that just now? Let's go take a look from behind that tree."

Kat whispered in his ear, making sure her lips brushed against his ear as she spoke, " _You should probably be a little quieter._ " She just could not help herself. He was so absolutely delicious sometimes. So much fun to tease. She didn't think of it as being cruel. After all, It's not like they weren't actually gonna play _later_ ~

"Oh...!" Levi's cheeks turned bright red. "K-Kat, d-d-did you j-j-just k-k-kiss my ear?!" He practically shrieked.

"How exciting~" Kat practically purred.

"You think so?" Levi asked hesitantly, "So do I..."

Awww. Her tsundere baby was being sweeter and cuter every day. She just wanted to kiss him all over his face right now.

She would have, if not for the loud noise she heard.

"Hm? Kat, what's wrong?" Levi looked at Kat, concerned.

"Someone's there." Kat replied, pressing closer to her deceptively powerful demon boy as she waited for the thief to appear.

"Hmm..."

"Oh, Wow." Kat's eyes widened at the sight before her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Enter." Ordered Lucifer, as Kat and Leviathan hovered outside the door.

They opened the door and both looked at each other, hesitant to actually enter the room. It was always so terrible to give any news to Lucifer that he did not want to hear.

"...?" Lucifer blinked in confusion, before crossing his arms and raising his voice just a bit. "I said enter. Stop standing in the doorway."

Kat winced as his eyes settled straight onto her. "You look like you've had a lot of fun with my brothers."

"How could I have done that? I was in a tent." Kat couldn't help herself from responding.

Gemma was immediately heard from the other side of the room, as she guffawed at Kat's response. She _was_ discussing botany and plant life cycles with Satan, but this was even more entertaining to her.

"You look like you're jealous of that." Kat commented, staring at him curiously.

"If that's what you choose to believe," Lucifer looked away with a certain level of what appeared to be disdain. "Then so be it."

Kat stared at him quietly for a few moments as Lucifer waited patiently for her response.

"....So you _are_ jealous?"

Lucifer's lips curled into a smirk, sending her that flirtatious smile that always got Kat a little more cooperative with him. "If I say that I am, will you cooperate with me?"

"...no."

Lucifer sent her a reproachful glare, before rolling his eyes and refocusing. "Well, then... You came to give me you report. Did you figure out who stole the flower?"

"Don't look at me!" Mammon immediately yelled.

"I've heard." Lucifer looked rather shocked that Mammon was even here. "By the way, how did you get in here?"

"Yes, we did." Belphie declared.

"Umm.... Do you... do you really want to know?" Kat asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, tell us everything." Beel replied.

"Sounds like you know something you don't want to tell." Gemma pointed out blandly.

"You're better off not knowing..." Levi warned.

Kat nodded, fully agreeing with him.

Lucifer's glared at the two of them. "Stop with the banal back-and-forth. Tell me in no uncertain terms who it is." He ordered.

Levi and Kat both looked away and, sounding like they would rather be literally anywhere but right here. "Lord Diavolo."

"I called it." Gemma whispered to Satan.

"I was only saying that just because it was Diavolo the last _three times_ , doesn't mean it'd be him _this time_." Satan whispered back.

Lucifer's eyes widened, "What did you say...?"

Lucifer practically dragged all of them out of the House of Lamentation, towards the front doors of RAD where Lord Diavolo was.

"Diavolo! I have something I need to ask you!"

Diavolo's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, what's this? Lucifer and company? What's got you all so flustered?" 

Lucifer crossed his arms and shook his head, "Please tell me that the flowers you are holding aren't-"

"Oooh, it's the Mirage Flower!" Kat was bouncing in place.

" _Fascinating_. They have such unique markings." Gemma said to herself.

"Kat, Gemma, even the two of **you** know of this flower?" Diavolo sounded excited, a wide smile on his face.

"My Lord," Satan frowned, "You know very well that that flower is endangered, so why...?"

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Diavolo sounded so proud of himself. "Too wonderful to be stuck in a dark forest where no one can appreciate its beauty. Which is exactly why I've decided to have them brought here to RAD."

"Here...?" Satan's eyes widened.

"That's true, but a school where it could be accessed or taken by any number of lesser demons is not the best place for a species of endangered flowers." Gemma pointed out.

"Why?" Lucifer asked immediately. 

"So you swapped out the flowers in the flower bed for the Mirage Flower?" Kat asked curiously, cocking her head.

"Need I do anything else?" Diavolo grinned.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "Diavolo, we need to talk. If I could have a moment of your time..."

Diavolo's eyes widened and he threw his arms out in shock. "Lucifer, you sound like you're pulling at your mother's leg and begging for an afternoon snack."

Gemma had to cover her mouth with her hand to not start giggling.

"Lord Diavolo's always been one to stir the pot." Belphie pointed out.

"Yes, he has... hm?" Satan rubbed his chin, curiously.

"All right, Mammon, you got this. Just creep over nice and slow..." While the others were distracted he tried his best to sneak towards the flowers. "Heheheh. With so many of the flowers here, nobody's notice if one or two went missing-"  
  
"Mammon, you stop right there!" Kat ordered him, using the pact to make him behave like a good boy for once.

"AAAAH!" Mammon yelled as the pact forced him to freeze. 

"Hey, Look. You were right, Satan. Mammon _was_ a thief." Gemma joked, dryly.

Satan snickered.

"Sorry, Mammon. But you can't do that. And you know that." Kat frowned at him, before running her fingers through his hair affectionately. "And I just know the Great Mammon would not try it again. Right, Mammon?"


End file.
